Spider-Man: Irresponsible/Flight of the Beetle
Flight of the Beetle is the fourth issue of the comic series Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Transcript Inside of Gwen's house, George Stacy is seen writing something down in a notebook while speaking to Peter, Gwen, and Flash. *'George: '''So, you went over to Janice's home to build a robotic arm, Janice, who everyone knows as a shy and "weirdo" girl, suddenly began acting, quote, "crazy as hell", unquote. She revealed she thought the masked hero Spider-Man was in love with her, had taken pictures of him without his knowledge or consent, showed off possibly stolen technology, and then attempted to do, quote, "something reserved for very special people", unquote, to Peter before taking off on a "freaking jetpack." Is that correct? *'Peter: I knew we shouldn't have let Flash give the testimony... but yeah that is correct. *'''George: Alright, I'll do everything I can to try and find Janice and get her the help she needs. Thank you for telling me this. And Gwen, you're grounded for a week for not telling me you'd be going to a stranger's house with two boys. *'Gwen:' I was forced to! *'George: '''You're not grounded for doing it, you're grounded for doing it and not telling me about it. Peter begins walking off. *'Flash: Where're you going? *'''Peter: I'm off to search for Janice. As you so elegantly explained, she took a liking to me, so if anyone can draw her out it's me. *'Flash:' Of course. Peter runs out. *'Flash:' Hey, what was up with that thing about blondes and redheads you said to Peter on the walk to Janice's? *'Gwen: '''He only dates blondes and gingers. *'Flash:' Oh. Do you have something like that? *'Gwen:' I only date people who're taller than me. And, just like last year, the answer's no, Flash. *'Flash:' Fine. Peter is seen running through the streets. *'Peter (narration): Not really sure how being bitten by a spider gave me super speed, but it helps to get around. Now, do I face her as Peter or as Spider-Man...? She does want to lure out Spider-Man, but she trusts me as Peter. Something suddenly swoops down and picks up Peter, placing him on top of a building as Janice hovers in front of him. *'Peter (narration): '''Peter it is, I guess... *'Beetle: Hiya buuuddy! *'Peter:' Hi... *'Beetle: '''Oh, what's wrong? not happy to see me? Janice lands in front of Peter and walks up to him, acting sweet and innocent with her body language. She gets abnormally close to Peter, inches away from his face. *'Beetle:' I'm happy to see you. *'Peter:' And you are creepy. *'Beetle:' Ouch. Everything else about you is perfect but your words hurt like knives. If only I could get a version of you without vocal cords... *'Peter: ...That's... creepy. *'''Beetle: You're not like my Spider-Man. There's nothing about him that doesn't scream perfection! oh, just thinking about him now... *'Peter: '''Why does everything you say sound like it's from a movie I'm not legally allowed to buy yet? *'Beetle:' Quiet! Peter freezes up and Janice stares at him. She looks him head to toe and then looks behind him at his back before slowly resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her right arm around him, her left one behind her back. Peter tries to slap her off of him but she instantly grabs him again, this time putting her hand on his face. *'Peter (narration):''' Okay, first slip up made her subtly threaten me and the second made her yell... I'm probably on thin ice. Better tread carefully... really carefully.